Her True Destiny Awakens
by The Shadow Beast
Summary: The Truth Is being Uncovered But Can Sparrow Handle The Lies And The Ultimate Betrayal That Comes With It, Can Scythe Make Her Follow Her True Destiny? Will Garth's Love For Her Make Life Easier Or Harder? Sparrow/Garth
1. Chapter 1

Her true destiny awakens

Charter one: the warning dream

The throbbing floor beneath her feet match the pace of her heart, her sapphire eyes were filled with fear as the familiar deep, dark evil voice called out for her again "SPARROW….YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE HERE I WILL FIND YOU." She wasn't taking any chances with her life so many people still needed her, her kingdom needed her so she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her following the touches that lit up as if showing her the way out of this horrible place were so many had died without out seeing the light of the sun or the out side world since they had arrived but it was the wrong thing to do and realised this as she came to a dead end.

'Shit…shit this can't be happening…i can't die i have so much still to do and i need to….' She thought but she was pulled from her thoughts as she was grabbed around her waist by huge strong arms and pulled back in to a lean chest but the one problem in sparrow defence was she didn't have the energy to fight back she felt drained and there was nothing she could do about it expect wait for her life to be taken.

"See i told you i would find you" he whispered softly making a shiver go down her back as his icy breath hit her ear.

"Please….please….don't kill me" sparrow pleaded for her life as her eyes filled salty tears, she did her hardest to hold them back, tried to show she was still strong but it was too late they rolled down her soft, delicate cheeks. The commandant watched in silence and saw the scene he had been waiting for all these years unfold before for his eyes and let out a chilling laugh that shook sparrow right through to her bones.

"I have finally broken the little sparrow….how does it feel to have your wings broken and all your beautiful feathers plucked finally by me and there was you saying no one or nothing could brake you" his voice was cold and sharp hitting sparrow in the heart numerous times as she mulled over his words, the silence broke again as he let out another bone chilling laugh but this time it was louder echoing through the whole of the spire, making all the walls shake.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU…" her voice full of anger as she approach her salve and the newly broken weak sparrow "I TOLD YOU THAT WHEN YOU FOUND HER YOU WILL BRING HER BACK TO ME" the commandant in one swift movement turned around and showed her he had not failed, a evil smile spreaded across her as she saw the limp, weak weeping woman in his arms.

Sparrow raised her head slightly to get a better look at the woman before her, as soon as she saw who it was her eyes filled with shock and betrayal, tears threat to leek from her eyes again and so she bowed her head down in defeat…why…she was like the mother she never had….her mentor that gave her words of comfort and courage when she was down….why?.

"Why you ask….because now I can get rid of the only thing that stands in my way of being the archon queen and ruling how please without you getting in the way" Theresa voice was just as cold as the commandants and filled sparrow with rage she never know she bared, her body shook madly, her eyes that were once loving and caring disappeared and was replaced with the look of true hate and disappointment.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH….I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SO WHY THE FUCK HAVE DRAGGED ME INTO THIS FOR?" sparrow screamed stopping in her rant to see theresa reaction as she said the words no one would ever think to come out of the purest of them all, one who forgives and loves everyone no matter what they have done to her and the one gave up everything that meant the world to her so others could have happiness people lost when the blasted place started to get rebuilt. Theresa face was washed with shock as she heard them words and soon washed over with even more anger then before sparrow had a chance to speak again theresa had walked up to her and punched her straight in the jaw knocking poor little sparrow out of the commandants arms sending her flying across the floor until she hit the wall at the end of the corridor, the dead end.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE RESPECT FOR ME…." Theresa was fuming but she had to calm herself down when she had she continued "yes I set you and rose up with the music box so Lucien knew where to find you and get rid off your sister so I could finally have what i wanted….you, I told you that the music box was amazing and would grant one wish and as soon as that music box started to glow i told him were to find you two just like I did when we were on hero hill all for a good amount of gold to. All you were to me was not a daughter you were a weapon, you were used by me and you were nothing like you are now….."

Theresa took a couple of swift steps over to sparrow as she was laid on her back holding her jaw tightly wiggling in pain her eyes soon filled with fear again as theresa pulled out the sword of aeons as she stand above her and held the sword high in the air blade facing down towards her golden heart.

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight you being the great hero of Albion and the great ruler how has everyone's respect, love and all that crap…." Theresa voice was now full of disappointment as she stared down at sparrow "you will not cheat death again so say your goodbyes oh…wait you have no one to say goodbye to have you."

Theresa knelled at fast pace bring the sword down with her aiming for the heart of pure gold but before it pierced….

"NO!" sparrow screamed as she sat bolt up her body covered in a thick lay of sweat that made her glisten in full moon light, her bright blue orbs danced across the room to every corner, every shadow to insure she was alone. When she discovered she was alone a sign of relief escaped her mouth. She laid there for a while staring at the cellar thinking of rose and it hadn't snowed since the day she…she…. She got killed and it was snowing now so how could she forget about any of it, tears threatened to full again she quickly wiped all the ones that managed to full and made her way to the window her feet hitting the cold floor without a sound and then she remembered the song she made up just after rose had dead, it explained her feelings and her loneliness and without a thought she began to sing her voice was as soft as silk that filled her whole bed chamber;

Far, far above the clouds soaring with the wind,

A falcon flies alone,

Silent as the sky,

I hear his lonely cry,

Never can he rest,

I walk with you along an empty winding road,

We are far from the one's we love and never can return,

Never can we see again the country of our birth.

When will I ever find a place to call my home?

Sadness serving like a falcon in the sky,

When will ever find a way to speak my heart to someone who knows what it is to be alone.

Far, far above the clouds against the setting sun,

A falcon flies alone,

Silent as the sky,

I hear his lonely cry,

Never can he rest,

I long to spread my wings and fly into the light,

Open this lonely heart to one who understands,

When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?

When will I ever find a place to call my home?

Sadness and loneliness a falcon in the sky,

When will I ever find a way to speak my heart to someone who knows what it is to be alone?

The song came to a end and tears began to full again but this time she did not wipe them away she just rested her head gently against the coloured stain window, let out a sad sign and speak this words "rose I miss you and im sorry….sorry for everything."


	2. chapter 2

I'm sorry guys as my last chapter had grammar mistakes in it and the long wait on my second chapter but thanks for sticking with me as I'm still waiting for a beta reader so I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and leave a review to let me know what your think of the story so far.

Her True Destiny Awakens

Chapter two: the warning dream

Her eyes were sapphire that sparkled like the stars in the night sky, her face was heart shaped and she was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen with her creamy skin that highlighted her features, her golden curly locks hang down just to past her shoulder that swayed in the gentle breeze and she had a perfect figure an hour glass body but something inside her drawed him in she was not just a master piece but she was strong, able, had a heart of pure gold and natural born leader that Albion always needed but still he had doubts about her in the beginning and that he could not change no matter how hard he tried.

Garth pulled himself out of his thoughts of her as he felt a little bit like reaver thinking about her like this but then reaver would be undressing her with his eyes and thoughts so Garth's mind was put to rest on that one but more so reaver has always wanted her as a toy and Garth really never understood that well probably to make all other men feel even more jealousy towards him she meant nothing to him. He felt more for her then reaver did and forever will do he... he loved her with all his heart but just as he started too drifted back into the thoughts of sparrow. Scythe frustrated and inpatient shout dragged him straight out of his day dream.

"HAS THE DREAM BEEN SENT YET?" Scythe paced backwards and forwards staring at the man that stood behind the massive, bright light that shone down from the heavens.

"Yes...the deed has been done." he signed sadness sat upon his face, regret hang in his eyes but he continued on "Don't you think she has suffered enough?" he looked in the direction of scythe but no words left him.

"I think she has" hammer pied up from the corner of the room "between her sister and"

"HER SISTER DEATH WAS MY FAULT I DID NOTHING TO STOP IT" Garth interrupted anger upon his face and his eyes full hatred for what he failed to do.

"My boy it was not your fault you never knew what was going to happen in that tower that night nor the intentions Lucien held for sparrow and rose as soon as he found out they were heroes. Only one person knew the outcomes and that was Theresa." The truth in the man words made Garth stop and think about it he understood now that he was never meant to help her that night no one was as harsh as it sounded but it was fate deciding her destiny should start from that night onwards.

"Well we have two things to thank Theresa for now" laughed scythe trying to lighten the mood a little.

"And that would be?" the man asked curiosity filled his light blue eyes as he stared at scythe.

"That didn't work out so good oh well we do have to thank Theresa though as she had awakened sparrow true powers and trained her for the first 10 years of her life she spent with Theresa." Scythe signed scratching the back of his neck and looked at the two depressed faces that looked back all he tried to do was lighten the mood a little but it failed.

"True." nodded the man thoughtfully.

"You all look pathetic like this I'm leaving no way am I staying around a bunch of morbid idiots, I have things to do elsewhere." reaver disappointed voice broke the silence, he stood up and began to leave without another word.

"So where you heading?" scythe asked almost knowing what the answer was going to be his face plastered with a smile just like the man behind the light.

Garth and hammer looked at each other confused trying to work out what the two older men knew that they didn't and looked at reaver as if he knew the answer.

"Well of course I'm heading back to my costal paradise where else do you think I'm going?" he face was beaming with a smile as he thought of all the nice things that awaited him and he continued on only to be stopped once again by scythe booming laugh that echoed around the temple even the man that stood behind the light was giggling.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY TELL ME NOW BEFORE I SHOT SOMEONE?" reaver's hand hovered over his baby letting them know he was not joking he was least amused at this display.

"Well... well..." said scythe trying to calm himself down before continuing to speak "well I'm sorry you had to hear it from me but ..." he cleared his throat knowing how reaver would react " but the queen of Albion turned it in a school so the children could have a descent education instead of begging on the street all their lives. Plus, she has turned it in to a better city by repairing homes, helping these that were corrupt led a normal life so no more beggars, pirates and no more whores she has changed it completely."

"As well as a purer one to. Crime in bloodstone is a thing of the past guards walk them roads now as we speak protecting these who live there from every threat that may come their way giving them the sense and feeling of security something you failed to do reaver" the man behind the light gave reaver a disgusted look.

"WHAT?" reaver screamed like a banshee as it all had finally set in his head " SHE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME THAT I WORKED SO HARD FOR...THE STUPID..."

"Don't you dare" Garth stood up proudly and challenged reaver to finish his sentence but instead he pulled his dragon stopper and pointed at Garth.

"Go on then but I'm not having you disrespect her not ever" Garth voice was low and harsh, his hands carried the strongest fireball he could conjure up and as soon as reaver saw it he know this was a battle he was going to lose and put the gun back where it belonged.

"I'm glad we agree reaver" Garth's face had a sarcastic smile upon it and looked towards reaver but reaver only snorted at his gesture.

Hammer stood there in pure shock as did the two older men as they have never seen this side of Garth before, never see him act this way over a female but then sparrow was more than any other female she was different she was the queen of all Albion.

"Well...now that's sorted we can move on" the man spoke uneasily looking around the group to see if there are any further interruptions.

"Yes let's move on and where is she now?" scythe asked.

"She is still in the castle and is really debating wither or not to see Theresa and ask her if it's true but even then she fears it true and doesn't want to leave her kingdom at Theresa's mercy if it's true." The man spoke simply knowing all the facts already.

"Well then we better get a move on and get to her before anything happens." Scythe stopped pacing to look around at the group to see Garth and hammer making sure they were in full health ready for the trip as they know nothing if ever this easy.

"Well we better get going any as I want to ask the queen a few questions" reaver said with a face of anger.

"Well then we better get going." Scythe spoke a little excited to see what his line of blood had turned into since he was last in Albion.

All four of them walked out the door but not before thanking the man that had started the fight by letting sparrow know what Theresa had been using her for.

"You are welcome my children ... by the power of avo." With that he was gone as with the light he stood behind.

The hero's carried on thinking about what was to come if Theresa got to her first and the outcome of the battle of a life time that would go down in history.


	3. Chapter 3

Her True Destiny Awakens

Chapter three: The race

"NO!" Theresa shouted as her fist curled up into balls. She was angry, infact more than that she was fuming. They were one step ahead of her and she didn't like it one bit. She lashed out at the image in the water that held the four heroes, ending her only window to the outside world for now. The window that showed her everything and anyone she wished to see. The spire had its uses, but she wanted more. Something she couldn't have while Sparrow is around.

"My lady, what is wrong?" asked a dark voice from the doorway behind her. She felt his snake like eyes on her back, waiting for an answer from her.

"It's my queen to you," she commanded. She turned sharply to look at him as he bowed in respect and muttered his apologies. "That's better, they are one step ahead of us and on their way to her as we speak."

"Don't worry my queen," His face had a devious smile as he watched Theresa look upon him curiously. "We have it sorted. We know the route they are taking and an ambush awaits them in Rock Ridge."

"Well done." Theresa's smile was like poison as she thought of the outcome of the ambush. Four heroes lying dead in their own blood at her feet. She tilted her head back and let out a chilling laugh. The thought pleased her no end.

"Well done, now be gone and prepare my carriage. If it's a race they want then they will get it but this time they will lose." Theresa waved her hand in a dismissing manner and the commandant took his leave.

Theresa turned and spoke. "Show me the girl." The pool of water showed her what she wanted to see.

In the castle Sparrow glided swiftly through the corridors. The kitchen being her destination as her tummy rumbled again. She gently put a hand on her stomach trying to calm it but it got even worse, when her nose caught the most beautiful smell. Her nose followed that smell, leading her to where she wanted to go in the first place.

"My queen." The chef spoke respectfully as he bowed with grace.

"Morning," she replied with just as much as respect as him. A beaming smile on her face as she inhaled deeply. "What's that amazing smell?"

"My lady it's your breakfast. I have made a fresh fruit salad and a nice apple juice just the way you like them." His voice said cheerfully as he watched the queen lick her lips hungry. He bowed again and leaded her to a chair. He pulled out the well crafted, gold and red velvet covered chair to let her sit down. He soon disappeared into the kitchen and re-appeared with a silver tray. He drifted gracefully around the table, balancing the tray upon his left fingers and ever so carefully placed the silver tray in front of her.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted after him as he made his way back to the kitchen, leaving her in peace just like he did every morning.

"YOU'RE WELCOME MY LADY!" he shouted back as he entered the kitchen.

Fruit was something she enjoyed a lot other than her work more so when it's ripe. Her mouth watered at the sight before her. Not able to take no more, she popped a mango piece in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savouring the sweet taste that danced across her tongue. Another was placed in her mouth this time a grape. Sweet with a sour finish that made her tongue tingle all over. Bit after bit, a new flavour burst in her mouth. It's not the first time she has eaten exotic fruit but she had noticed every year they get better and better. More juicer and sweeter but with a sour after taste to clear her tongue.

She let out a sign when she realised she had finished her bowl of fruit and moved on to the apple juice. The chef was right, just the way she liked it. She finished it in a couple of gulps. With a full belly she knew it was time to make a move. She stood up and made her way out side to be greeted by the sun shining down on her. The wind blew through her golden locks making her thinking about her past. When she was an adventurer.

[On the road]

"My back is killing me," Reaver whined as he placed his hands on his back trying to get the point across. "Can we please stop just for an hour?"

"How old are you Reaver? 600 or 650 years old as it's starting to show on your body." Garth smartly remarked.

"I'm 250 years old for your information mage." Reaver growled as Garth walked past him. "And still the most handsome man to ever walk the world in like... forever." Reaver played with his hair as he pointed out the facts that were in his head.

"Yes, but I always thought you looked like a pig's back behind to be honest with you." Garth called over his shoulders.

"MAGE I WOULD WATCH YOURSELF OR I'LL..."

"STOP IT!" Scythe interrupted. His shout echoed throughout the whole of Rock Ridge. All fell silent. "Thank you Reaver, we have no time to spare and Garth just stop it. It's time you two got on for the queens sake."

"Thank god someone managed to shut them up." Hammer praised as she strolled past the three men. Only to stop when she felt one pair of eyes on her back.

"Excuse me." Reaver stated as he pushed Scythe out the way to get to Hammer.

"What?" Hammers voice was laced with anger as she turned around slowly. For some reason she felt angry when ever Reaver was close. She hated everything about him.

"You heard me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please just stop it." Scythe pleaded. He walked forward placing himself next to Reaver. "Please just stop the arguing. If this is the way it's going to be then we will be in silence for the rest of the journey."

"So what's the plan?" Hammer asked as soon as they had set off again, popping the silence that had fallen on them all.

"The plan is we continue on till we reach her." He said plainly. "So no breaks," he looked towards Reaver. "And no more arguing." His eyes travelled to Garth next before he continued on with the route.

"Let's go." Hammer said wisely before she followed after scythe and soon the men were right behind her in silence. They focused on the road ahead instead of ripping shreds out of each other.


End file.
